Hunter's Fragaria
by Zyuette H
Summary: For it was impossible for a fragaria to go unnoticed by a Hunter. Gadge. Takes place before 74th Hunger Games. In association with 'Conspiracy of a Quisling'.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:- I own three copies of Hunger Games Trilogy and nothing else. _

_A/N:- This is kind of a practice thingy for my fanfic 'Conspiracy by a Quisling'. _

* * *

His eyes were oblivious to the fact that her's were watching him. Peering at him through the slits of her eyes, calculating every one of his moves.

Charcoal black but straight hair framed his tan face, sticking to his forehead in curls on the account of the existing humidity. Eyes resembling the colour of steel, but nonetheless holding similar intensity. The defined set of jaws and the broad shoulders never seemed to appeal to her, but did they?

Her eyes drunk in the way every muscle in his body would flex as he moved around the school with an ego too big for one person to own. The way he would look at a girl in an intense fashion and successfully talk her into sitting next to him during the lunch break. The way he would slightly move his arm to rest against the small of her back and grin mischievously when she would blush and move closer.

She never understood those girls for their undying lust for Gale. Or Gale for particularly taking interest in girls so many. She never understood why Gale would go around from girl to girl wasting his time when he could have been doing so much productive work as she is. Like playing music. Or reading.

It bothered her greatly that she had taken to this intimidating tan hunter more than she would have cared. He was a mystery to her. A deep, dark mystery she was keen on solving. Yes, that was what he was to her. Just a mystery. Maybe she had a knack for adventure and finding nothing interesting at hand, she must have felt an attraction towards the oblique and dark side of Gale Hawthorne and felt that side of her flattered to take up the mission of sleuthing.

It had sparked the very day he had come to her back door to sell her strawberries. Curiousity, as Madge seemed to have figured it out for herself. Katniss accompanied him and without much forethought she concluded that Katniss was Gale's girlfriend. It was entirely reasonable for her to think that. Both seem to have come from the same background, had the same looks and from the looks of it, had a telepathic connection going on between them from the way they would communicate with just a look thrown at the other and then moved on with their daily business.

And ever since she noticed him for the first time, it suddenly so seemed to happened that the universe was hell-bent on getting Madge and Gale to get together. Not that Madge was thinking about it, but she did recline on the option all the same.

The problem wasn't the fact that he would show up _everywhere _she would go—which was freaky enough—but that, that he turned up with a new girl _every_ single time.

Being the innocent person she is, she thought _maybe they are his friends_, _maybe he has broken up with his previous girlfriend_, _maybe he is looking for 'The One'_. But it didn't take long for that illusion to shatter to million shards.

On a night as deceptive as the illusion she held, she was sent forth to the shoe-maker because her dad had supposedly made three new pair of shoes. On her way back, she took a detour.

It was a pleasant night enough with the wind being just right. Meadows seemed liked the only place in this desolate district matching up with the mood and the atmosphere and it didn't make up for a topic of debate as she made her way to the meadows.

She didn't think it through for she never had been to the meadows alone. The last time she had been to the meadows was with Katniss when her mother suggested that they have a girls night out. Both the girls had mutual feelings about having the girls night out and they ended up spending sometime here. Ever since then Madge seemed to have grown fascinated by this place.

The dark abyss of the streets of Seam seemed to scare her, but she held her own. Winding her way through the streets she ended up at the last place she did want to be if she knew what happened here.

New to the place, she couldn't help but survey it. It was obvious enough to her that the shed on the far right had the elevator that took the miners underground. But the she couldn't make sense of the heaps of slag that made up for the landscape in front of her.

A giggle pierced the air as she was analysing the scene before her, and it threw her away completely. Frightening as it was, curiosity won over and she rounded the corner.

Just to the left of the corner, she was faced by a scene so conflicting that it got to her. The blond girl, as shy as ever, twisted her hands in the fabric of the shirt the black haired guy was wearing pulling him down to her eye level. She seems to be smiling at him, blushing bright red but by the looks of it, the guy seemed confident in what he did, putting his hand on either side of her face as both of them leaned against the tree.

Tilting his head ever so slightly to get more access to the blond girl's neck, Madge felt as if she was slapped in the face. Though his eyes were covered under the dark hair, it was impossible to mistake that grin anywhere. Impossible to mistake that posture anywhere. Impossible to mistake the guy for anyone other than Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

_A/N:- I know I write waaaaay too ornamentally but that's what you gotta do to impress your language teach. Anyways, trying hard to get rid of it._

_Oh yeah and Fragaria means 'Wild Strawberry'. That is what happens when you write a fanfic after reading botany._

_Will post the second chapter in a few days :) I apologize for grammatical errors if there are any. Kinda wrote this one in a hurry. Criticism and words of advice are well received._


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, I'm bored," he yawned, as his eyes flit to every single _single _girl present around the cafeteria.

"Not my fault, you ended up dating and breaking up with every girl of District 12. I wouldn't be surprised if you grow old and bald alone," Thom snickered but having himself throw a glimpse around. "Dear God, check that one out," he said pointing to a girl far back in the corner.

Since Gale was facing Thom, he turned around to get a peek on the mystery girl. Crimson red hair flowing in artificial curls down her back. That's all Gale needed to place the rest of the girl into the picture without having to turn around to see the rest of her.

Brown eyes, annoyingly high-pitched voice and the extravagant dresses. Sheesh!

"Don't," Gale simply mumbled, forking his way around the meagre vegetables. He couldn't think of stomaching the food when the rest of his family was on the brink of survival. He knew they were having their share of food right now but you never know. And he couldn't dare himself to eat one, even though he knew his siblings were hogging on in the food that very moment.

"Don't _what?_" Thom asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, Don't _what?_" Bristel piped in, sliding into the seat next to Thom.

"Don't _date her,_" Gale supplied, waving a dissimisal with his hand.

"Why ever not? I mean look at her. Really, _look _at her," he said as he continued his ogling the girl, ignoring the bubbling batch of jealousy right beside him.

Gale was very well aware of the fact that the brunette here had feelings for his best friend and he knew it damn very well that it was _that _kind of a feeling. He wanted so hard to just slap his best friend for being the most dumb-ass of a guy in Panem, but it wasn't called for. Not from him anyway.

With a quick glance at Bristel's _don't-you-dare-tell-him _look on her face, he continued, "speaks."

"So what? Everyone speaks," Thom turned back to get his food inside of him but occasionally throwing a few glances.

"Speaks as in _really _speaks. Way too much. And it'd be no less of a victory, than a victor, to get her to just shut-up," a sip of water to calm his gnawing stomach, "Believe me, I know more about her family and her past than I care to, and I guess I know more about her past than her family themselves,"

"Okay, then what about that brunette over there who is your lab partner?" Thom asked.

"Jamie, you mean? She's all hollow. All she does is kiss and kiss and giggle and just plain bore," Gale yawned again seemingly to amplify his point, "Better to keep the relations to that of a lab partner only,"

Thom growled but kept on searching, "Then that one, 3'o clock, the blond hair," Gale peered to his right to see the jade green eyes looking back at him.

"Hell's teeth, not her. She is the 'overly-clingy' type of a girl. Wouldn't leave you alone. Is she still looking at me?"Gale said ducking his head to avoid the girl from looking at him.

"Annoyingly yes, and so is the one, one table over to her left and now she is glaring at the blond girl,"

"Then that must be Juniper, her ex-best friend," Gale looked up to see the two girls throwing daggers at each other from just looks. Gale turned to look at Thom who was watching him with a scrutinizing look, "They were best of friends. Guess, I helped them to see how much of a _best _friend they were to each other by dating both of them," Gale smirked smugly.

"Okay, since you really know everything about every girl then hook me up with someone," _I would rather hook you up on the whipping post, _Gale thought, _for being such a blind guy, _but didn't supply anything more than a scowl.

"Seriously Gale, who are you going to end up with if you continue being this choosy? It's always the hair or the face or the attitude or even the way she walks!" He threw his hands up in the hair.

"So?"

"_So, _the only two people who are left in your range are Unattainable Everdeen and the Out-of-limits Undersee," Thom scowled, but worry showed beneath all that.

Gale smiled inwardly to the fact that Thom did not include Bristel in the leftover-girls-in-his-range list.

"I know it's Katniss," Gale scowled back with a hint of _I-know-it-all _look and peered to check to see if he was really through with everyone of them.

Yep, he was.

"But you yourself said she wasn't committed to getting married at all,"

"I know what I said," Gale snapped, and uncertainty showed as clear as a day in that gesture but despite that he fought to regain control as he said, "But times change. Time changes people. By the time we get to that age, I bet she would change her mind and who would be there waiting for her?"

"You," Thom and the otherwise silent Bristel supplied, which made it seem that they had gone through this uncountable times.

"And what makes you think it isn't Ms. Undersee over there," Bristel piped up, clearly recovering from her fresh amount of jealousy.

Gale's eyebrows shot up to that and his eyes unwillingly wandered to the District Princess sitting a few tables over. His eyes on itself had blocked her when he swept the cafeteria for a potential girlfriend. That in itself should be the very reason he should not, definitely not, date her.

"Are you kidding me? Me and Undersee? For infinite and one reasons, there's no way I would-slash-get to date her," Gale felt a bit warm around his collar as he thought about him and Madge that way. His mind yet unwillingly wandered to wonder what it would feel like to run his hands through her hair, no less than sunlight made matter. How smooth her skin would feel like, under his rough calloused hands, as he would take hold of the nape of her neck. What it would be the feel of her red and full lips on his as he would attempt to breach that one rule he had meant to keep. The rule that Madge Undersee was out-of-bounds for him.

He wasn't kidding anyone. Madge Undersee was a Goddess to every guy in District 12. Thank God, his competition range was just District 12 and yet he stood no chance. He knew it will do him no good to even start thinking of her that way and so he thought of her as all beauty and no brains. Conjured enough hatred towards her that he wouldn't feel the need to pay attention to her. He alone knew how alarmingly he was failing at that.

"Well then, give me the infinite and one reasons for why there's no way you wouldn't-slash-couldn't get to date her?" Bristel asked through a thick coat of smirk.

"Well for one, I hate her," Gale said as if he had practiced it in front of the mirror his entire life. Gulping the rest of his water, he continued, "And there's nothing I can give to her that she doesn't have, for two,"

Thom nodded naïvely better than to question Gale but Bristel knew better. All she could think was _ Gale wouldn't back down on a challenge. That's for sure. Why not set him up for some real game_, and looked with a malicious look towards him.

A shudder ran through Gale, detecting _the look _in Bristel's eyes and knew his pride would take a hit today.

"So," Thom turned to look at Bristel and then Gale, perplexed to see them having a stare off, "did I just hear Gale Hawthorne chicken out on a girl?"

_Oh yeah, it has begun._

"It's not that Bristel, Gale's just being realistic," Thom cut in before Gale could answer.

To that Bristel threw a killer look in his direction, "Yeah, and you are the one to talk." That shut Thom up.

Gale grinned but it was short-lived. "Gale, why don't you ask Undersee out on a date? I mean one date wouldn't harm anyone, would it?" She looked questioningly at Thom but Thom knew better to go against Bristel and nodded.

"No. No way am I going to ask her out,"

"Gale," Thom looked at him, "I _dare _you," he said slowly to enunciate every word and Gale pushed his chair back to stand up and leave them both be.

But so they thought, for Gale walked briskly to Madge's table, feeling an unexplanable need to prove his skills at charming a lady which he prided himself for.

Thom and Bristel looked at each other, quite surprised because they never gave it as much as a second thought that Gale would _actually _go over and ask Mayor's Daughter/District Princess/Madge Undersee out. Guess his pride took a much bigger hit then they did want it to.

Turning back quickly they didn't see what they thought they did see. Gale, giving the girl the best of his charming smiles and making an idle chit-chat to warm the girl up. Asking about her whereabouts and then ultimately moving on with the matter of the subject: Would you like to go out with me, today? At night?

And the girl always ended up twirling her hair, giggling uncontrollably and nodding their head furiously to his request.

But not today.

definitely not.

For Gale himself seemed a little beside himself.

They saw him talking to her and the surprise was evident on Madge's face. Gale wasn't smiling, Madge wasn't giggling nor was she twirling her hair. They couldn't see much of their expressions after they turned a bit but body language suggested anything but shyness, as they were moving into a territory both were uncertain off.

At last, after having seen Madge say a few words, she got up and left the table, leaving Gale sitting there all by himself.

Shame and guilt filled them up as they made their way to the table Gale was sitting on. Whatever it is, however annoying their best friend was, that was no reason for them to make fun of him in a serious way. Sliding into place, Bristel spoke up, "I am so sorry Gale," and Thom continued for her, "We shouldn't have challenged you to do that," but Gale didn't move one beat.

"Gale," Bristel pleaded, "Don't act like that. You are worrying me. Don't trouble yourself too much. You will get someone else," and Thom nodded knowing nothing from him will pacify Gale.

"That's the least of my worries right now," Gale got up to leave.

Thom and Bristel followed him with their eyes, silently passing on their apologies when Gale turned around abruptly to address Thom directly, "Thom, do you, by any chance, have anything nice to wear?"

"Yeah, might have to look around," he raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

Gale turned around to hide the smug smile from them and walked away but not before adding up, "Because I have got myself a date today."

* * *

_A/N:- I have decided that I will make it a three shot since I couldn't accommodate every single thing in this chapter._

_And I just love this snarky side of Gale. Tell me how you liked this one?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:- This chapter is heavily influenced by 'The Merchant of Death', the first book in the Pendragon Adventure by DJ MacHale. You should sooooo read it! The book is highly unappreciated and it has the potential to rule Harry Potter out._

* * *

The day was as normal as any and still it wasn't. It was normal to the point that she got up and went through the daily drill of getting ready for the school. Normal till she got dressed, had a quick breakfast and went to school. Normal till she was in her regular seat in the cafeteria from where she could securely resume her daily analysis of Gale Hawthorne.

But it was after that moment that the day started to go downhill. As usual she saw him, his arrogant smile sweeping the floors for any signs of vulnerability. Any signs about any girl giving into his request of a quick hook up. It disgusted her to the point that the food she had been eating came all the way up, but she forced it down.

Ever since she came upon him on the slag heap that night, she could never think of him the same way. The thought of Gale Hawthorne making out with every girl on that slag heap confused her in more ways than possible and she was more repulsed, more tormented by the fact. Why? She didn't know. And that scared her.

What scared her most was seeing Gale Hawthorne walking towards her table is a brisk manner. Her eyes met his and quickly she diverted her gaze to the floor.

_Don't kid yourself Madge, he is just passing by. And what does it matter to you anyway?_

Yet unconsciously, her hand went to her hair to tame it, in case they weren't proper, in case he _was _coming to her.

And he did.

"Undersee," she looked up to see his lanky form standing tall before her.

"Gale," she nodded curtly at him.

_Take it smooth Madge. He's just a normal person. Like everyone else. _

But the truth was, he wasn't. He was Gale Hawthorne. The Gale Hawthorne. The most desirable guy in District 12. And Madge's opinion, if considered, listed him as the very cause that would lead to Dark Days II.

He sat down, opposite to the seat she was sitting in and looked at her. Just _looked_ at her. As if gauging the situation, gauging _her._

Okay, he came here, that means it's my chance. I have to be the one to initiate a conversation

_It's a game_, she kept telling herself. _Keep the ball rolling and in his court_.

"What's up?" She said.

_Okay, maybe I am so not ready to play the game just yet, but it's much easier to lob the ball back into his court._

She was all set to expect him to make a weird face as he would turn around to leave, but then she noticed something.

Gale Hawthorne was nervous. It was evident in the way his eyes would flicker away from her face.

The all-forgotten giddiness worked itself to her mind and she fought against her instincts to stand up and start dancing at the fact that Gale Hawthorne was shy _just by talking to her!_

"I was thinking maybe. . .you know. . .not that I wanna impose or anything. . . if you are busy. . . that if you would like. . .you know. . .go out with me. . .tonight?" he sounded more hopeful than egoistic, as she did presumably assumed.

For a moment, she just sat there, deciphering the situation. Did she hear it right? Was Gale Hawthorne really really asking her out on a date? And what he _really stuttering _while he was doing it?

_Okay, time to act savvy and confident, Madge._

"Um. . .o-okay," so much for being savvy. Her voice came out rusty and she cleared her throat, "Okay, pick me up at 7:30 tonight," she got up and walked towards the doors of the cafeteria before she lost it.

* * *

"Gale?" Hazelle's voice resounded from the kitchen, probably washing some clothes.

"Yes Ma?"

"Are you going somewhere sweety?" It wasn't hard to judge. After school was over, Gale immediately went to take a bath. Not out of place at all. What was out of place was that Gale took a good half an hour to bathe properly. It only happened when Gale went out on a date. Which was more often then not.

"where'er you?" She cleaned her hands to get rid of the washing powder and went over to look into his bedroom.

She saw Gale's head pop up from behind the closet door, hair wet, supposedly looking for a proper shirt to wear, she thought, taking in the lack of it.

"Going," he supplied without giving away much. He very well knew his mom had a very good insight on what he does, but only to an extent.

"I know, but with who?" She asked holding up a dress shirt Thom just happened to drop by. From the looks of it, it was expensive. The material was quite comfy to look at, and the cuffs were adorned with beautiful intricate buttons which gleamed in the light coming from Gale's bedroom.

"Oh, he brought it? I thought he did forget," he mumbled more to himself. He walked to the door frame of his room where his mom had been standing and slipped his arm into one of its sleeve to see if it fit.

"Gale," Hazelle's voice reached a threatening tone, threatening for Gale as well. He sighed, knowing that he could ignore his mom's annoying pestering for so long.

"Madge,"

"Pardon?"

"Madge Undersee," he repeated going back into his room all the while buttoning the shirt over.

"Undersee you said? You mean, the mayor's daughter?" Surprise showed through her voice clearly making Gale stop in his tracks. He looked up to see his mom staring at him in pure horror and answered back by just nodding.

He stood there for a while. Not knowing what his mother was thinking, it troubled him. Slowly, she walked into his room picking up a bath towel from the chair where it was supposedly drying and motioning for him to sit on his bed.

He did, without any protest and sighing when his mom towel dried his hair.

"Be careful," she whispered, so slow that Gale thought he had imagined it.

He replied with a monotonous 'hmm'.

"I mean it. That girl is not just any girl. You just can't -,"

"Ma, you don't need to worry about it," Gale huffed. Why was his mom making such a big deal about this?

Hazelle stopped towel drying his hair and sat down on her knees by the edge of his bed to come to his level.

"Gale-," she looked deep into his eyes, trying to remember hard when his son had grown so much. It seemed as if time had just slipped by. Like it had been days ago when Gale came home crying over just a paper-cut he had received from drawing. They had come a long way, from Gale beaming over getting his first girlfriend to going out every night with different girl each time. He was turning more and more into his dad everyday, _which necessarily wasn't a good thing, _Hazelle thought smiling softly.

"Hmmm,"

"Have fun," she kissed the top of his head and left the room without a word.

* * *

Madge was ready to up and go. She was all dressed by 5 and was waiting anxiously for Gale to come. Only that there was two and a half hours to go.

It wasn't her fault. It was her first date. First date ever. She didn't know what happened on dates. From the movies she did see, it was holding hands and strolling in the moonlight and at the end, the kiss.

She blushed crimson red, thinking whether Gale will kiss her or not. His lips pressing up against her own. She wondered whether he will deepen the kiss or use his tongue. She had seen it quite a few times in the movies and the idea grossed her out. But she wasn't anyone to judge regarding her lack of experience. But what would she do? Maybe she should just stand there while he kissed her. Or maybe she should touch his face.

"Going somewhere, Madge?" Harrison spoke up. The way he said it, it was pretty obvious he caught her day dreaming.

"Shut-up and wash the dishes Harris," she commanded in a not so aggresive tone.

"I see, looks like little Madgey has got a date for herself," he placed a cup of tea in front of her and sipped from his.

"No. It's just me going out with a friend," she covered herself with sipping her tea. Mint, Harrison knew very well how to get her to relax.

"Looking like that. No way. And honey, relax, it's just a date,"

"I am," she said while keeping her cup of tea on the table, fearing that it might just slip her hands and break considering her hands are sweating like hell.

"As you say. Just go lay down somewhere for some while. You look tired," he grinned and slipped into the kitchen, presumably doing his dishes.

* * *

"Madge, honey, wake up." The voice stirred her up from her slumber. Her eyes opened up ever so slightly. She waited for her vision to swim into focus and Harrison's deep brown eyes came into view.

"Harrison," it sounded more like a question as she got up to get a glimpse of the clock.

7:35

"Madge, your date,"

"My date?". . .

Oh Lord! She got up to look herself in the mirror and as assume had ruined everything she had worked an hour for.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she jumped around her entire room to get back in shape.

"Maybe I can take a quick bath before he comes," she wondered out aloud as she walked to her closet to replace her now crumbled dress with a fresh one.

"Madge,"

She ignored him as she continued, "and maybe dab some make-up. . . Oh my! I used the last of my creams!"

"Madge,"

"Where could I get more cream from?!" she panicked.

"Madge!"

"What?" She snapped back at him. Here she was, out of her mind scared and —

"Your date's already here. He's waiting outside,"

"WHAT?!" If she had been out of her mind scared then she didn't know what she was now.

"And you didn't invite him in?!" And that's what comes up in her mind.

"I did, twice. He just blatantly refused," he said while his eyes darted to Madge, yanking a plain blue sundress out of her closet.

She went into the adjoining bathroom and came out with her fash washed clean of make-up smudges, with the sundress on.

"How long has he been waiting?" she hopped into a pair of flats and wiped her face clean with a napkin nearby.

"Five. Got here at 7:30 sharp. Punctual, I like that. Lets hope he is punctual in bringing you back," he shouted so that Madge could hear it over her dash for the front door.

She opened it wide, simultaneously pulling her coat on, to see Gale leaning over the railing on her porch. He wore a normal shirt. Not too fancy, not too underdressed. Perfect. And the jeans was a perfect match for the shirt. He looked breathtaking in an outfit as simple as back to her, his head looking sideways towards the moon that gleamed.

What entranced her was that the gleam was reflected more brightly in his eyes, deep in thoughts. And she just stood there, till he turned to face her with a smile that was brighter than the moon and the gleam in his eye.

"Shall we?" His arm extended forward.

Taking his hand in her shaky one, she replied, "Yes, we shall."

* * *

_A/N:- L.O.L...I know I am kinda dragging this but I am having a bit of a fun. To expand this story and to also play with you guys :D_

_Oh yeah, a fair warning before I go ahead. This week, I will be keeping 'Conspiracy by a Quisling' on a hold since I am having __**something **__very important this week. I will only be updating with the next chapter to this. And I swear it will be the last chapter! And it will be kind of a serious one so hold on._

_I am so so sorry and thankyou so much for your patience! Love you guys!_

_Any questions?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry for the late update. I got caught up in different things. :D_

_Disclaimer:- I am so so so in love with Niall Horan!_

* * *

His hands were clammy by the time he reached her house.

_Good heavens, her wardrobe would be bigger than my house, _ he thought, exaggerating every bit of it.

He worried about the fact that his attire is not appropriate or rather not up to the mark. But he didn't bother himself much about it. There's nothing he could do. Not his fault that he was dirt poor. And it heightened his nervousness when he reckoned about Madge wearing an extravagant dress.

_We would contradict each other so well_, he thought with bitter sarcasm.

_Maybe I was wrong. What the hell is up with me? I shouldn't be here. _But it was too late to second judge himself for he had already knocked on the heavy mahogany door.

"Yes?" A smooth, yet heavy voice sounded as a middle-aged guy appears behind the door.

"Um, is Madge Undersee there?" _Hell, why am I nervous?_

"Oh, yeah. Would you like to come in sir?" The middle-aged guy moved aside to make way for Gale to enter.

"No. I am fine here," Gale said leaning against the railing.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," and Gale was left to his own devices. He looked around the garden he had to cross to get to her front porch. Dahlias, sunflowers lined the pathway to the door and Gale breathed in the smell of the flowers and couldn't help but compare it to that of the woods. They were so much better on a completely different level.

"Mr?"

"Hawthorne,"

"Yeah, I apologize Mr. Hawthorne, Madge is taking some time. Would you mind waiting?"

"No," _Should I try to run away?_

"The offer's still up?"

"No. I am good. Just get Madge to come," he huffed waiting for the moment when it would blow in his face. What was she doing that took this much of a time?

"Yes sir," the middle-aged guy disappeared but not without giving him a calculating look.

Gale turned back to the garden he had been observing and felt the chill of the night settle around him. His eyes on their own accord made it up into the sky. It was a full moon night.

Gale remembered his dad once talking about Diana, the goddess associated with hunt and the moon. His father often referred to his mother as his Diana. When he said his mom was his Diana too, Gale's dad shook his head saying he will get his own Diana one day.

The floor board shook, implying someone was sharing the space with him. He turned around slowly, dreading the moment when he would regret asking her out but was taken aback. And that's saying something.

His eyes did a full-on body scan to her embarrassment. His eyes taking in her curls, the natural ones, not like that of Eustacia's. She was wearing a light blue sundress that matched her eyes perfectly. They were held by frilly straps in place and got cut off right below the knees. She was wearing flats and what was amazing, she wore no make-up.

He looked back to see her blushing profusely and a shiver went down his spine.

_Man, just when I thought she couldn't look any better..._

Without wasting anymore of their time, he extended his hand, hoping against hope that they were not clammy. She took hold of his hand, soft, smooth and small, trembling with nervousness that seem to be existing around the couple. His confidence soared.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," she said talking a bold step towards him.

* * *

His mind was reeling. Skimming through all the places he could take her. There's the bar, the hob, slag heap but there's no way he is going to take her to those places.

_Come on! There has to be some place nice enough for Madge to step on._

"Here, I got some strawberries for you," he held a basket full of strawberries and saw the way her eyes lit up.

_That would stall for some time._

He kept on thinking and thinking and thinking and glanced to see if Madge was looking at him.

Instead he swallowed hard, seeing her lick the strawberry juice that was dripping down her chin.

Madge looked up to see Gale looking at her and blushed. "Sorry," she said.

_Sorry? She was sorry? _

He shook his head to bring it back into focus.

Meadows!

He looked up again and saw that they were suppose to take the right on the previous turn.

"Here," he grabbed her hand, oblivious to the fact that Madge's face heated up at the contact. Gale unconsciously laced his fingers through her's and pulled her towards the meadows.

She followed him to the place where he was practically dragging her and came upon the same meadows she had meant to come a few days ago. The memory flooded her and suddenly, she was very unsure about this date. Whether she was one of the girls Gale used to take to the slap heap to make out with, she was uncertain. But she ignored the fact since it was the meadows and _not the slag heap_ he brought her to.

He brought her to the centre of it and sat down. She followed him suit, pulling her knees to her chest, breathing in the scent of open nature.

Gale chuckled ever so slightly and she looked up to see him smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me," she poked him with his elbow and he laughed harder. His laugh was so surprising and new to her that she couldn't help but laugh along.

"Seeing you here, in the Seam is like playing 'what's wrong with the picture'. Only beginner level,"

"Hey!" she poked him again and received a poke back.

"It's beautiful here," Gale heard her sigh and leaned back on his hands.

"You bet,"

They sat there, silence surrounding them, both of them comfortable in it.

"Gale," Madge broke the silence.

"What?"

"Why did you ask me out on a date?"

"Because I have never gone out with someone from the town,"

"Liar," she chided but it rubbed Gale the wrong way.

"Fine, I wanted to,"

"But why?" She wanted to know it was because he felt the same way towards her as she to him.

"Because I cannot date you," it didn't make any sense to her.

"What?"

He took a deep breath implying that he was irritated by her again but said, "You are the Mayor's Daughter,"

"So?" _Was this girl really as stupid as she is implying?_

"God Madge! I am taking you out because it is against the rules. I don't why but I have a knack for _not _following the rules," she looked at him with a confused expression and Gale felt the need to explain further.

"Look, you are from Town and I am from Seam,"

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Never mind," _why did I bring it up the first place?_

"No, tell me," she pestered.

_God! This girl!_

"You town people hate us, down grade us, why would they want any of us Seam rats poaching in their territory?" Gale huffed clearly getting angrier by the minute. This conversation was making its way into a dangerous territory.

"No we don't," _She didn't say that!_

"Yes, you do. You have no idea how they look at us Madge," Gale threw his hands in the air.

"I don't," to this Gale snorted.

"What?"

"You are no less Madge. Do you really think I am that naive? I am not an idiot to think that a few strawberries cost that much,"

"So wait. Let me work it out. You think I am treating you like a charity case?"

"Exactly," she can't believe herself hearing this.

"Well, I don't. You think us town people have got it better than you seam guys but it's not like that. We too have troubles. Just not the ones bordering on starving,"

"Oh please. You have everything you need. Clothes, food, money, a proper house... what trouble you guys face? Not having enough of what you have already?"

Tears sprung to Madge's eyes. This was definitely not the date she thought she was gonna have. Rather it turned into a waging war of Town Vs. Seam. Doesn't it always where Gale is concerned?

"How can you explain something that you can't even understand yourself?" She accused him adding to the already building fire.

His turned to look at her, ready to shower her with as much of a rage as he could conjure, but the hurt look that she gave him made him stop short. Gray eyes were staring right into the blue ones and for the first time in his life, he felt his insides squirm, because his face was mere inches away from that of Madge Undersee.

She could feel his breath fanning on her face and smell of wood smoke and damp leather invaded her senses. He didn't move back, seemingly to avoid convention for private space but neither did she. His eyes, as cold as winter, was now emanating a certain warmth that surrounded Madge. They gazed deep into her eyes, trying to figure the exquisite creature possessing it and then took a detour, traveling everywhere on her face. Her breathing pattern changed from simple to laboured breathing and then to non-existing when he trailed a line from her jaw to her cheekbone to her eyes with his eyes. And then her eyes shut as she felt him lean in towards her.

She could feel the presence of his face right in front of her, both of them breathing ragged breathes. His lips were _just _out of her reach and the anticipation was killing her. She leaned a bit to meet his lips but he pulled back a bit, messing with her head. She could _feel _him smirk this close and it was driving her crazy! In a good _and _a bad way.

He couldn't help but smirk more when he could feel her getting impatient, leaning in little at a time. It was more of a fun to avoid her, leaning back at the same time she leaned forward. But he could only hold his desire for so long. He completely lost it when an impatient moan from Madge forced him to lean forward, immediately making contact with her soft lips.

_God! This girl!_

His lips moved against her slowly at first. Enjoying the feel of them against his. His hand slowly reached up to cup her cheek and tilted his head slightly to gain more access to her mouth. He felt her hands hold his shirt tightly and felt her pull him towards her.

His hand left her cheek and made its way to the back of her neck pulling her closer, closer to him. He could feel her heart beating against him. Or maybe, it was his heart. Or maybe their hearts were bouncing off each other's chest. They were _that _close.

Madge pulled away, breathing heavily. Her eyes were misty, looking into that of Gale's.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered dropping her head down, embarrassed.

Gale tipped her chin up and smiling contagiously so that Madge couldn't help but smile back.

"How lucky am I?" He leaned in again and this time he didn't hesitate to take the kiss deeper at the first notch.

Madge sighed and brought her hands up to cup his face to kiss him more conveniently. She gasped when she felt Gale's tongue gaining entrance to her mouth. Not wanting to be left out, she boldly slid her tongue against his which won her a guttural groan from Gale.

He immediately pulled away, seemingly out of breath but covered it quickly by kissing her neck. _Why? Why it is that Madge Undersee, the girl out of my league, making my heart race? Making me dizzy? Stopping me short of my breath?_

That is when Gale realises that this day, this moment was playing on the edges of his fantasies for years.

"Gale," she sighed when his lips met her pulse point on her throat. Madge breathed in the fragrance of shampoo and sweat when his hair tickled her chin.

"Hmmm," he raised his head to her ear, kissing beneath it.

"I —" she moaned when Gale kissed her ear lobe.

Gale moved to face her, and the intense look gave her goose-flesh.

"Hmmm,"

"I really like you," she put it out of her system finally. And at that very moment, Madge realized the depth, the weight of her words.

Gale's eyes widened, _this shouldn't be happening_. There's no way he can afford to date her. There's nothing he can give to her in return and most of all he didn't want to let her on.

He stood up immediately, dusted his pants and held his hand for Madge.

She looked up at him, and raised her eyebrow in a question.

"Come on, it's getting late. I will walk you back," his voice lacked the concern that usually accompanies such words. One hour. They spent one hour. They weren't late. They were far from being late.

She took his hand ignoring the feeling of hurt pulsating inside of her and they walked back to her house in silence.

When her house came into vision, his hand left her. Her hand felt cold without his warmth but didn't protest anything. He walked her to her door and she turned around only to find him looking everywhere but her.

"Goodnight Gale," she hoped against hope that we would look at her.

He did but his eyes flit away on the last second, " 'Night."

He was guilty, she knew it. She turned without saying a word and went inside.

That was the last time she talked to Gale Hawthorne. Before the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

_A/N:-Yes, mahogany door. I was so tempted to have Effie appear from behind the door and say "That is Mahogany! Knock a bit delicately!" xD_

_And Eustacia was the girl with red hair in Chapter 2. The one with the artificial curls. Remember?_

_Okay, I know some of you might be angry at me, heck my own bestfriend is angry at me (you see he is in love with Madge but lets not tell him I told you guys). We all know Madge wants Gale. And that Gale wants to be loved, so why not him thinking even just for a second that its Madge he is destined to be with? Even though it's for a second._

_I swear I have nothing against Madge! I mean she's Madge! Gale's Madge (My heart pained a bit when I said that) ! Why would I have anything against her?! Think..._

_Okay...how did you like this one? I honestly need an honest review on this since it will decide the fate of my other fanfic 'Conspiracy of a Quisling'._

_And this is to the Guest reviewer, if he or she is reading this: Take that! I completed it! Btw, I like your attitude! :D_

_Thankyou so so much for having patience in me and sticking with me all this time! Thanks a million!_


End file.
